


We're All Just Waiting

by BoxOnTheNile



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Relationships, I Had To, I had to turn the robot into a magical girl, Miraculous AU, Multi, Peacock Miraculous, Zenyatta Centric, eventual polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:04:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10040360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoxOnTheNile/pseuds/BoxOnTheNile
Summary: The media latched on to the new hero. Some claimed he was a fraud, an omnic built to resemble a Miraculous hero. Besides, no one had ever seen a Peacock Miraculous before. Others insisted it was proof that omnics had souls, if they could be Chosen, and that no one had any idea of knowing what all the Miraculous stones were, anyway.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Zenyatta had traveled to a small village in Turkey when he is approached. Genji had left him two months ago, claiming he had something he had to handle alone, and the regular messages did little to ease his loneliness. 

So when the old human man struck up a conversation, Zenyatta welcomed it, a temporary distraction from his moping.

Zenyatta does not remember much of the encounter itself, just that the man pressed a small, jeweled brooch into his hands, saying “it suits you.”

It _didn't_.

Back in his safehouse, he could actually inspect the jewel. The brooch was small, but gaudy, shaped like a peacock and brilliant blue. But it was a gift, the first he'd ever received, and he was already reluctant to give it up. 

Perhaps if he pinned it to his pants at the hip, under the pale fabric at his waist? There, it would be hidden, but he could feel the weight of it.

He clipped it in place and settled to recharge. 

A tiny blue kwami watched as her Chosen powered down, and knew she made the right choice.  
\--

When Zenyatta booted back up, his visual sensors detected a pair of bright eye directly in front of them, and protective programming kicked active so he jolted back.

“Whoops!” the little creature chirped. “I didn't mean to startle you! I'm sorry.”

“It's quite alright,” Zenyatta answered. “Forgive me, but what are you?”

“Me? I'm Duusu, kwami of the Peacock Miraculous. The Miraculous you now hold.”

Zenyatta dropped his hand to his waist and felt the shape of the brooch. “A Miraculous? But… I'm an omnic.”

“You are. Tekartha Zenyatta, I Chose you. Not the Keeper, not my fellow kwami. Me. I know exactly what you are, and I don't care.” She floated back, and Zenyatta’s sensors finally caught a clear read. She set her hands on her hips, and wings that looked like peacock feathers twitched at her back. “Your brother proved omnics had souls. You get to prove you can be heroes.”

She drifted to sit neatly on Zenyatta’s knee before continuing. “I haven't Chosen in sixty years. During the Omnic Crisis, most of my kind chose to fight with humanity. I was mourning my last Chosen, and I lost her before we became common knowledge again.”

“Why me?” Zenyatta asked, and Duusu snorted. 

“At first, because you were the nearest Shambali. Then, I learned why you left the monastery in Nepal.” Her voice softened. “You believed acceptance comes from personal connection. That's a belief I share. My Miraculous value is connection- between people, between the mind and heart, between my soul and my Chosen’s.” 

It was said the kwami of the Miraculous stones were gods, ageless and eternal, and looking at the wisdom in Duusu's eyes, Zenyatta could believe it. “What do I do?”

Duusu's wings flared. “A key phrase activates the transformation. From there, we figure it out? Every Peacock is different.” 

Zenyatta nodded. “What is the phrase?”

“You're Nepali, right? Let's do… _Parivartana_.”

“ _Parivartana_ ,” Zenyatta echoed, and light washed over him.

His safehouse had a cracked mirror in one corner, and he caught a glimpse of himself. His scratched grey plating had turned a smooth blue-green, the gold accents a darker shade of the same color. There was more of it, too, shifting and interlocked around his joints to protect circuits and servos. His mala were gone, and his pants now fit tight around his legs, a dark navy with gold embroidery, with the peacock brooch displayed and glinting. His cranial lights had changed, too, now gold and arranged in a fan pattern. 

And speaking of fans, there were two hanging from the opposite hip as the brooch, delicate-looking dark gold silk. 

“Duusu?” he asked, but there was no answer. He put his hand on the brooch, sensing the way the Iris wove through it and connected it to him. There was a bright gold ‘cord’ of life surrounded by green threads of magic. He ‘tugged’ on it, and the magic unraveled, releasing the transformation. 

Duusu flopped against Zenyatta’s knee and grinned. “I knew you were the right choice.”  
\--

Cheap rice paper fans were a poor stand in for the magic weapons Zenyatta carried as Mayūra, but he was a firm believer in the adage “practice makes perfect”, and he couldn’t always be transformed. Duusu showed him fighting katas the best she could, but Zenyatta wasn't human. His balance was fundamentally different, his range of motion varied, and his hands lacked the same level of motor control. 

It was slow going. Months after he first ventured out, protecting his fellow omnics as a Miraculous hero instead of a monk, and he was still clumsy with the gold fans.

The media latched on to the new hero. Some claimed he was a fraud, an omnic built to resemble a Miraculous hero. Besides, no one had ever seen a Peacock Miraculous before. Others insisted it was proof that omnics had souls, if they could be Chosen, and that no one had any idea of knowing what all the Miraculous stones were, anyway. 

His hero name, Mayūra, had been picked by a blogger. The Shambali were based in Nepal, they’d reasoned, so shouldn't the Omnic Peacock have a Nepali name? It had brought forward furious debate: was Mayūra after revenge for the death of the Shambali leader?

(He wasn't. Genji had told him who the Widowmaker used to be, and what had been done to her. He could not bring himself to hate Amélie LaCroix for actions she had no say in.)

Genji had begun forwarding links to articles on Mayūra, unaware that the two were the same being. 

Then, the news changed. Talon attacked Volskya. Vishkar’s corruption came to light. The plight of Australia forcibly realized as two inhabitants refused to be ignored. Rumors started of an Overwatch recall beacon that no one could trace.

And finally, the Ladybug and the Black Cat were seen for the first time since the Omnic Crisis.


End file.
